Wet tissue is manufactured by adding water to a fabric for wet tissue, such as natural pulp, cotton, Ingeo, Tancel, natural fiber fabric, nonwoven fabric, synthetic fiber fabric, mixed fiber fabric, etc., and sterilizing the fabric, and is used for skin cleansing. It is produced in various forms, including wet tissue for oral cavity care, wet tissue for baby wipes, wet tissue for women, disposable towel, multipurpose wet tissue, etc. Because it is simple and convenient to use, the demand for wet tissue is increasing rapidly. Because this product is brought into direct contact with the human skin, it should be highly safe for the skin, should have an excellent ability to remove foreign matter and pathogenic microorganisms from the skin, and should also have the effect of improving skin conditions.
Meanwhile, currently commercially available wet tissue products mostly contain surfactants, chemical preservatives, fragrances, alcohols and the like, and particularly, these wet tissue products have been produced such that surfactants will function as a main component to dissolve and wipe away dirt. If such components come into contact with sensitive skin areas, they can cause skin irritation. Even if wet tissue products are not irritative, these merely act to wipe the skin, and there is a limit to removing bacteria from the skin using these wet tissue products. In addition, some time ago, the detection of methylparaben, a toxic chemical preservative, in wet tissue for oral cavity care, was reported, and thus the consumer's distrust of wet tissue products is increasing. For this reason, environmentally friendly wet tissue products containing no chemicals are receiving attention, but the safety of these products has not yet been proven.
As used herein, the term “Coptidis rhizoma” refers to the rhizome of Coptis japonica Makino or other plants of the same genus (Rammculaceae). The book “Illustrated Book of Korean Medicinal Herbs” describes that Coptidis rhizoma is used for various inflammations and is useful for the treatment of dermatitis. Also, the book “Dong-ui-chi-ryo” describes that Coptidis rhizoma can be used as a bitter stomachic, a sedative and an anti-inflammatory agent, and is used for congestion, inflammatory diseases, palpitation, mental anxiety, abdominal pain, diarrhea, dysentery, hemorrhage, etc. The book “Bon-cho-shin-pyeon” describes that Coptidis rhizoma has the effects of suppressing vomiting, eliminating thirst, treating a facial burn and preserving a tranquil mind. Also, it is known that Coptidis rhizoma is widely used for the treatment of stomatitis, glossitis, oral angulitis, a swell, various inflammations, particularly, ocular disease or otitis media, etc. Also, the book “Shin-Nong-Bon Cho-Kyung” describes that Coptidis rhizoma has the effects of alleviating eye pain caused by fever, alleviating tearing caused by eyelid injury, improving sight, and treating dysentery or abdominal pain.
Phellodendron bark is the bark of Phellodendron amurense Ruprecht or other plants of the same genus (Rutaceae). It is known that Phellodendron bark has antibacterial activity and acts to eliminate moisture and fever. The book “Bon-cho-gang-mok” describes that Phellodendron bark is used for the treatment of vaginal discharge, flooding and spotting, skin abscess in the pubic region, etc. In folk remedies, Phellodendron bark is used for eczema, lymphadenitis, chronic dermatophytosis, stomatitis, a burn, a cut, etc.
Scutellaria root is the root of Scutellaria baicalensis Georgi. It is known that Scutellaria root is used as an antipyretic, a diuretic, an antidiarrheal, an expectorant and an anti-inflammatory agent, and has excellent antibacterial activity. The book “Dong-ui-chi-ryo” describes that Scutellaria root is mainly used as an anti-inflammatory agent and a fever lowering agent, and is used for congestion, inflammation, disease with fever, abdominal pain, diarrhea, respiratory infection, coughing, jaundice caused by damp heat, inflammatory conjunctivitis, etc.
Cassia obtusifolia L. is also called (Cassia tora L. It is native to North America and is cultivated for medicinal use. It has a height of about 1 m. It has an even-pinnately compound leaf with 2-4 pairs of leaflets. The leaflet has an egg shape and is 3-4 cm in length. On June to August, yellow flowers bloom from the leaf axil. It is an annual plant belonging to the family Fabaceae, and is known to contain large amounts of kaempherol, anthraquinone and the like, which are precursors of vitamin C, emodin, carotin and vitamin A. Also, it is known to have a good therapeutic effect against stomatitis, and have the effect of inhibiting the growth of dermatophyte, and exhibit an antifungal effect. The seed of Cassia obtusifolia L. has the effects of promoting urination, alleviating constipation and improving sight, and thus is used for habitual constipation, hypertension, acute conjunctivitis, corneal opacity, etc., and is also roasted, boiled and drank like tea.
Glycyrrhizae radix is the radix of (Glycyrrhiza uralensis Fischer. Glycyrrhiza glabra L. or other plants of the same genus, which is used in Korea and Japan. In China, the dried radix of Glycyrrhiza uralensis Fischer, (Glycyrrhiza glabra L. or Glycyrrhiza inflata Batal is used. It grows in Russia (Siberia), Iran, Afghanistan, Pakistan, China (Gansu providence, and Xinjiang providence), mongo, etc., and is also cultivated in Korea. Glycyrrhiza glabra L. is distributed in Southern Europe, Central Asia, China, etc. G. glabra var. typical, G. glabra var. glanduliferra, etc., which are variants of Glycyrrhiza glabra L. are not used for medicinal purposes. The outer peel of Glycyrrhizae radix is red or dark brown in color, has vertical furrows, and sometimes has lenticels, eye buds and scale leaves attached thereto. Peeled Glycyrrhizae radix has a light yellow surface and is fibrous. It is also called “Kuk-No”, “Mi-Cho”, “Mil-Gam”, “Mil-Cho”, “Yeong-Tong”, “Cheom-Cho”, or “Ro-Cho”. Glycyrrhizae radix is known to neutralize the poison of all drugs, alleviate the chill and fever of the viscera, promote blood circulation, and strengthen muscle and bone. It acts to neutralize poison, and is effective against hepatitis, urticaria, dermatitis, eczema, etc. In addition, it has antitussive, expectorant, muscular relaxation, urination and anti-inflammatory effects, and acts to suppress peptic ulcer.
Hagocho is the whole plant of perennial Prunella vulgaris var. aleutica, Prunella vulgaris var. asiatica, Prunella vulgaris var. lilacina for. albiflora, etc., which belong to the family Lamiaceae. It is known that Hagocho is cold in nature, is not poisonous, and has fever alleviating, poison-neutralizing and antibacterial effects. Also, it is known to have the effects of suppressing swells or inflammation, and particularly, have a great therapeutic effect against ocular diseases.
Houttuyniae herba refers to the flowering aerial part of Houttuynia cordata Thunberg belonging to the family Sauiuraceae in Korea. It is called “ten drugs” in Japan. In China, the whole plant or aerial part of Houttuyniae herba is used. Houttuyniae herba smells fishy. The leaf thereof smells fishy when it is rubbed, and is hot in taste and slightly cold in nature. Houttuyniae herba has excellent effects of alleviating a fever and draining a wound, and thus is used for coughing caused by lung abscess, bloody pus spitting, pneumonia, acute/chronic bronchitis, enteritis, urinary tract infection, swells, etc. Also, it acts to lower fever and promote urination. In addition, it was reported to have antimicrobial, immune boosting, anti-inflammatory, diuretic and antitussive effects.
Meanwhile, the present inventors have made extensive efforts to overcome various problems involved in commercially available wet tissue products, and as a result, have found that a wet tissue containing a hot-water extract of Coptidis rhizome, prepared by mixing 100 parts by weight of Coptidis rhizoma with 2000-8000 parts by weight of water and extracting under the high temperature and high pressure conditions of 120-131° C. and 1.2-2.8 atm, has excellent antibacterial and anti-inflammatory effects, thereby completing the present invention.
In prior art technologies relating to wet tissues containing a Coptidis rhizome extract, Korean Patent No. 553265 discloses a wet tissue containing electrolyzed water, a Quercus serrata extract and a Coptidis rhizome extract, and Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-0002715 discloses a wet tissue containing various herbal medicinal components, including Coptidis rhizome. Also, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-0063076 discloses a wet tissue for preventing or treating vaginitis, which contains various herbal medicinal components, including Coptidis rhizome. However, it appears that the wet tissues according to the above prior art technologies definitely differs from the wet tissue of the present invention, which contains either a hot-water extract of Coptidis rhizome, or a distillate of the extract.